onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Jefferson's Mansion (Storybrooke)
*Mary Margaret Blanchard |onlyappearance = Hat Trick |latestmention = An Apple Red as Blood}} Jefferson's Mansion is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the seventeenth episode of the first season. History One night, Jefferson kidnaps Mary Margaret to his house after she flees her jail cell to escape a murder conviction. While out looking for Mary Margaret, Emma accidentally hits Jefferson with her car. Jefferson feigns a limp to buy sympathy from her as she apologizes by giving him a ride home. Upon seeing the sheer size of his house, she mistakenly believes he has a large family, but he states he lives by himself. Inside the mansion, Emma lies about looking for her lost dog, to which he shows her a map of the woods. Jefferson gives her tea spiked with sedatives, and after Emma passes out from drinking it, he ties her up. After waking up, Emma escapes by crushing a teacup under a pillow and using one of its broken shards to cut herself free. She then attempts to open the windows to no avail and takes a peek through a telescope to see her own office at the sheriff station; meaning Jefferson has been spying on her this whole time. Upstairs, she passes Jefferson as he is sharpening a pair of scissors and enters another room, where she unties Mary Margaret. The women sneak out into the hallway, but Jefferson surprises them with a loaded gun before forcing Emma to bind up Mary Margaret again. Jefferson forces her to tie up Mary Margaret again before bringing her to a room full of hats. There, he explains to a disbelieving Emma about the curse and his wish for her to make a hat that has magic in it. Emma, upon looking around the room, realizes Jefferson believes himself to be the Mad Hatter but she concedes to his request because Jefferson refuses to let her or Mary Margaret go until she does as he asks. However, Jefferson becomes agitated upon seeing that Emma's hat does not "work" and laments about being cursed forever. Emma, not getting what he means, points out he has a beautiful home, to which Jefferson tells her the curse ripped him from his loved one and then shows her Paige through the telescope. Emma plays along with his story until his guard is down, to which she knocks him unconscious and rushes back to the other room to free Mary Margaret. Jefferson, donning Emma's hat, rushes at the blonde, knocking the gun out of his own hand. He and Emma wrestle for it until Mary Margaret whacks him out the window with a croquet mallet. When the women look through the shattered window to down below, they see only the hat, with Jefferson seemingly vanished into thin air. Outside, Emma offers Mary Margaret her car keys to escape town, or to return to her jail cell. Mary Margaret, touched by Emma's sentiment that she considers her family and wants to help her face the tough situation she is in now, agrees to return to the cell. }} Trivia On-screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The address number is 316.File:117House316.png *Jefferson has a room full of hats in his home, which he believes is the "door" back home. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Jefferson is inspired by rock star Mick Jagger in the 1960s. According to Edward Kitsis, the house is inspired by Stargroves, the big country house that Mick Jagger owned in the 1970s. |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *The address number, 316, is a reference to Ajira Airways Flight 316 from Lost. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *A tea set is sitting on a shelf in Jefferson's workshop.File:117LooksAroundTheRoom.png It is the same tea set which Jefferson used to served Emma drugged tea.File:117WarmUp.png *The room where Jefferson is holding Mary Margaret contains a set of croquet mallets, which is a direct reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, where Alice played croquet with the Queen of Hearts. Set Dressing *The tool set next to the fireplace is topped with a rabbit;File:117ThereWeGo.png a reference to the White Rabbit from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *There is a vintage brass peacock fan fireplace screen in Jefferson's living room.File:117WarmUp.png **The same fan appears at Æsop's Tables in "A Wondrous Place".File:615LeavingWithoutPaying2.png *The pillows on the couch,File:117HereYouGo.png the painting on the fireplace mantel and one the curtains in the room where Jefferson is holding Mary Margaret all have a labyrinth design, a reference to the Wonderland maze. *Jefferson has birch tree trunks in his living room. A room in his mansion has forest-themed wallpaperFile:117EmmaShocked.png and floral curtains.File:117WatchingMe.png There's a silver tree-like rack inside the hat room. These are all references to the Enchanted Forest. *Eggs on legs sculptures are sitting on Jefferson's mantelpieceFile:117Awake.png and on a workroom shelf, a reference to Humpty Dumpty, who appears in Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking-Glass. **These are Green Egg on Legs-Walking sculpture and a Green Egg on Legs-Standing sculpture from Global Views. On a workroom shelf,File:117InThisHouse.png there is an Ostrich Egg Standing sculpture from the same company. *The painting on fireplace mantelFile:117Awake.png is called Vitamins, and can be found at the Winsor Gallery in Vancouver. It is an oil on canvas painting by Chad Durnford. *Jefferson has a vintage Akari Light Sculpture Floor Lamp Model UF4-L10 in his livingroom. Akari Light Sculptures were paper lanterns designed by the Japanese American artist and landscape architect Isamu Noguchi beginning in 1951 and handmade for a half century by the original manufacturer in Gifu, Japan. The lamps were created from handmade washi paper and bamboo ribbing and were supported by a metal frame. *Jefferson's living room features a phenakistoscope,File:117Piano.png an early animation device that used a spinning disk of sequential images to create an illusion of motion. *The lamps in the hallway of the mansion are teacup-shaped.File:117Corridor.png *The framed prints in the hallway of Jefferson's mansion are John Tenniel's illustrations from the first edition of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (1865; link to digitized edition from 1905) and Through the Looking Glass (1871; link to digitized edition) including: **The playing cards painting the roses red (on the left side of the screen when Emma enters the corridor)File:117Corridor.png **The tea party (on the left side of the screen as Emma sneaks down the hallway)File:117SneakingDownTheHallway.png **The Jabberwock (behind Jefferson when he asks Emma to tie Mary Margaret back up) **Alice and the pig baby (top picture on the right while he's standing in the doorway watching Emma and Mary Margaret)File:117Doorway.png **Illustration from the "Jabberwocky" poem (top picture on the left when Emma asks Jefferson why he's been watching her) **Alice, Tweedledee and Tweedledum (bottom picture on the left when Emma asks Jefferson why he's been watching her)File:117Why2.png **Alice and a kitten (bottom picture on the right as he closes the door)File:117ClosesDoor.png *The wallpaper in Jefferson's hallwayFile:117TieHerBackUp.png and living room is Floral Harlequin HX90008 from Anderson Prints. *Two tea set lamps are inside the room where Jefferson holds Mary Margaret captive.File:117FightClub.pngFile:117HowDidYouGetOut.png These lamps were made by Anthropologie and are known as a One-Lump-Or-Two Lamp Base . **During "Into the Deep"File:208ICanDoThis.png and "Queen of Hearts",File:209TheBeginning.png the same lamp, with a different coloring, is in the back room of Mr. Gold's pawnshop. **The tapestry inside the room is Birch Trees wallpaper from Anderson Prints. **The framed illustration on the left hand side of the door, is from the cover of Wolf and Pilot, a collection of poems by Farrah Field. *Jefferson's workshop has Arabian Trellis wallpaper from Anderson Prints. **The hats sitting on the shelf all carry a label with the text "In this style 10/6",File:117UsAllTrapped.png a reference to Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland, where the Mad Hatter wears a large top hat with a price tag with this text, meaning ten shillings and six pence. **In the workshop, there is a Dear Ingo Pendant lamp from Moooi Lightings. **The speakers in the room are Minipod Mk2 Red speakers from Scandyna. *The light fixture hanging in Jefferson's mansionFile:117InThisHouse.png can also be seen in Nick apartment in "Breadcrumbs",File:716Nick!.png "Chosen"File:717WillForYouToo.png and "The Guardian",File:718GetThisOverWith.png but with a different color. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The exterior scenes at Jefferson's mansion were filmed at 3802 Angus Drive, in the Shaughnessy neighbourhood of Vancouver. **This house also doubled as Barlowe's Bed and Breakfast for the television show Eureka. Appearances }} References }} Category:Once Upon a Time Locations